Querido Diario
by Hermalfoy15
Summary: Y a partir de ese momento, del instante en que abandone este castillo jamás volveré a ver a ese rubio que está segundo tras segundo en mis pensamientos... ¡ReViEwS! Dr Hr
1. Querido Diario

Hola... ¿Como están? Me llamo Gabriela (pueden decirme Gaby jeje) y se me ocurrió publicar un ff que escribí hace tiempito (y que todavía no termino de escribir) sobre mi pareja favorita Draco/Hermione. Ya lo había publicado antes por lo que puede que algunos ya lo hayan leido.

Espero que les guste... **:-D**

**Capítulo 1.**

_Querido Diario:_

No puedo creer lo que mis sentimientos se niegan a ocultar, no puedo entender cómo he llegado a tanto, como he sido capaz de fijarme en él, en ese racista frío y calculador, en ese ser incapaz de mostrar sentimiento alguno diferente al odio, en esa persona que me ha insultado por años, no sólo a mi, sino también a mis amigos.

Me siento mal, siento que los traicionó a pesar de no estar haciendo nada malo, los engaño con el pensamiento y eso me hace sufrir hasta tal punto, que tengo miedo de perderlos, de que se enojen demasiado... de que no puedan perdonarme, y si así fuera aunque me duela admitirlo se que ellos tendrían razón, pero yo no puedo hacer nada simplemente no puedo... no puedo manejar mi corazón.

Pero no puedo evitarlo, sigo fijándome en el equivocado, no puedo evitar que a pesar de todo me siga interesando hasta tal punto que se me esta volviendo una especie de obsesión, a pesar de que me ha hecho sufrir por años, que me ha atravesado con sus malditas palabras hirientes...

Sin embargo, siempre busqué una excusa que lograra justificar el porque de su actitud, de su forma de pensar, de su forma despectiva de hablar, de sus actos, de sus malditas palabras... siempre logro perdonarlo.

No encuentro respuesta alguna que solucione las dudas que pasan por mi mente, dudas que están allí desde hace tanto tiempo, tal vez ni siquiera es tanto pero aún así no puedo evitar sentir que es una eternidad. Cada día que paso sin estar cerca de él, sin aunque sea sentir su fría mirada penetrándome es una eternidad.

¿Desde cuando esto me atormenta¿Desde cuando tiemblo cuando me encuentro con esa mirada¿Desde cuando me siento débil con sólo pensar en él, en sus ojos, en su aroma, en su voz, en su nombre? En ese maldito nombre que no sale de mis pensamientos ni un solo minuto de cada largo día.

Ahora, que estoy por comenzar mi último curso en Howgarts, siento un gran vacío, siento miedo... miendo de volver a temblar bajo su mirada, miedo de tener que aguantar sus insultos nuevamente, miedo de que al verlo todos esos sentimientos que guardo en mi interior me hagan explotar...

Me encantaría que todo fuera un sueño, para poder despertar y darme cuenta que estuve soñando todo el tiempo, de que todo lo que siento dentro de mi es mentira, que todo lo que siento es un capricho. Sin embargo pensar que no lo es, que estos sentimientos siempre estarán en mi y aunque me cueste pronunciar las palabras siquiera:

Estoy enamorada de él, lo se, de esa maldita serpiente que lo único que hace es interrumpir mi mente y mis pensamientos día a día, de ese rubio que hace que con una sola mirada pueda derretirme completamente, de Draco Malfoy.

¿Cómo puede ser posible que yo, una digna gryffindoriana mejor amiga del niño que vivió, estuviera enamorada de él, de esa maldita serpiente engreída, de el que en largos años de mi vida fue mi peor enemigo?

Gruesas lágrimas luchan por salir de mis ojos, no puedo retenerlas, simplemente me es imposible. Como me es imposible olvidarlo... Es irónico pensar que hasta hace un tiempo, pensaba que nada era imposible.

¿Cuándo terminará todo esto?

_Atte: Hermione Granger_

La castaña suspiró mientras ponía la pluma en el tintero y cerraba su diario con un pequeño hechizo. Lo guardó bajo su almohada y recostó la cabeza inmediatamente en esta, estaba exhausta. El día siguiente comenzaría su séptimo curso en Howgarts, no se había reunido con sus amigos ya que había estado de vacaciones con sus padres en Rusia, pero de igual manera mañana se verían en la estación.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se vio profundamente dormida.

**Fin del capítulo**

Eso es todo por ahora... este capítulo es un poco monótono pero en los próximos se va poniendo mejor, jeje... Espero muchos REVIEWS!

Un besito, **G**aby

**¡ R E V I E W S !**


	2. Premio Anual

Hola¿Como están? Aca vine con el 2do capítulo y espero que les guste! Muchas gracias por sus reviews!** :-D **Espero encontrarme con más ... **:-) **Acá les dejo el capítulo...

**Capítulo 2.**

Hermione caminaba por la estación Kin Cross, ya se había despedido de sus padres hacía un par de minutos y ahora se disponía a pasar la barrera 9 ¾, se encontraba ansiosa por encontrarse con sus amigos. Se encontró frente a frente con el Expreso de Howgarts... no pudo evitar sonreír. Al fin volvería a ese lugar lleno de magia (jeje) en el cual había pasado sus mejores momentos.

Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos pero no los vió en ninguna parte, así que se dispuso a buscarlos en el tren. Estaba por subir, cuando sintió que alguien la llamaba a lo lejos. La castaña volteó y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver una cabeza pelirroja y otra de color negro azabache corriendo hacia ella.

¡Harry, Ron- dijo ella sonriendo mientras corría donde ellos y los abrazaba¿Cómo han estado?

- Muy bien- dijo Ron, Harry simplemente le sonrió. Hermione correspondió a ese gesto.

- ¿Dónde está Ginny? - preguntó ella, ya que la pelirroja se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

- Creo que fue a buscar un compartimento- explicó Harry¿Subimos?

Ron y Hermione asintieron, ambos subieron detrás del muchacho al Expreso de Howgarts. Caminaron unos momentos por el tren en busca de algún compartimento vacío, pero no fue necesario buscar por mucho tiempo, ya que luego de unos minutos se vieron frente a uno en el cual había una pelirroja sentada. Hermione fue la primera en entrar. Ginny, quien estaba mirando por la ventana, se sobresaltó un poco ante percatarse que tenía compañía pero luego sonrió y se abrazó con su amiga.

- ¡Pero que cambiada estás!- le dijo la pelirroja a Hermione

- No es para tanto- contestó la castaña mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse lentamente de un leve tono rojizo, pero la verdad era que si había cambiado mucho.

Se había hecho un tratamiento en el pelo, y ahora no era enmarañado como siempre, ahora tenía unos preciosos rizos castaños. Sus ojos marrones desprendían un brillo que casi nadie poseía y su sonrisa era risueña, como la de una niña; lo que le daba un toque de inocencia pero a la vez era muy seductora. A pesar de llevar uniforme, las curvas de mujer comenzaban a notársele. Era muy linda. Aunque la castaña no era la única que había cambiado... Ginny tampoco se quedaba atrás, tenía unos ojos hermosos, una cabellera envidiable y un muy buen cuerpo. Además de que era de carácter fuerte, lo que despertaba la atención de muchos chicos. Harry y Ron estaban más altos y tenían músculos bien desarrollados por el Quiditch, muchas chicas suspiraban al verlos pasar. Eran muy cotizados.

Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny, Harry y Ron estaban por comenzar una partida de ajedrez. La castaña abrió un pequeño libro y se puso a leer. Ginny rió.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - preguntó Hermione sorprendida por la risa repentina de su amiga.

- Puedes haber cambiado mucho físicamente, Herm- le dijo Ginny- Pero tu forma de ser sigue igual. Me alegra que no hayas cambiado.

Hermione le sonrió y se adentró en la lectura de su libro. Estaba leyendo una historia sobre las guerras que habían sucedido entre los magos; por poder, orgullo o territorio.

* * *

Cuando llevaban como una hora de viaje, la puerta del compartimento se abrió. Hermione levantó la miraba con curiosidad, le hubiera encantado que por esa puerta hubiera entrado cierto rubio que no salía de sus pensamientos en ningún momento, pero se desilusionó al encontrarse con la señora del carrito, quien les ofrecía dulces.

Harry compró pasteles, ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores, entre muchos otros dulces. Disfrutaron bastante de los dulces, ya que los cuatro amigos eran muy golosos.

Luego de varios minutos de haber terminado de comer, Ginny se levantó:

- Voy a dar una vuelta por el tren- dijo la pelirroja¿Vienes Herm?

- No, yo me quedo ací le dijo la castaña. Ginny asintió y salió del compartimento.

De ahí en adelante, la puerta no volvió a abrirse en todo el viaje. Hermione se sentía algo aburrida o mejor dicho decepcionada, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Draco nuevamente, pero ¿porque diablos el chico no aparecía?. El tren se detuvo, Ginny no había vuelto por lo que los tres amigos se dispusieron a bajar.

Apenas lo hicieron, escucharon una voz familiar:

¡LOS DE PRIMER AÑO, VENGAN CONMIGO!

Los tres se miraron y sonrieron, Hagrid debía de estar por ahí cerca. Efectivamente, lo vieron dirigiendo a un montón de pequeños hacia los botes que los llevarían a Howgarts. Hermione no podía creer que ella hubiera sido tan pequeña, recordaba lo nerviosa que se encontraba cuando se enteró que era una bruja, cuando llegó el momento de la selección... Harry, Ron y Hermione no creyeron que sería prudente saludar al profesor ahora, se veía muy ocupado. Se subieron a uno de los carruajes del colegio, el cual se encontraba vacío, comenzaron a andar.

En pocos minutos se encontraban subiendo la escalinata de piedra, entraron al vestíbulo y caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor. Entraron y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, cerca de Seamus Finigan y Dean Thomas.

- ¡Que comience ya! -- dijo Ron ansioso - ¡Me muero de hambre!

- No has cambiado nada- le dijo Hermione sonriendo. Ron se sonrojó un poco.

Harry no decía nada, sentía entre nostalgia y alegría a la vez. Alegría por volver a estar en Howgarts, su hogar, por estar con sus amigos nuevamente... y nostalgia porque se sentía triste de pensar que ese sería su último año en Howgarts.

Hermione miró de reojo a la mesa de Slytherin, allí estaba él...con algunos mechones rubios sobre su frente, con sus músculos bien formados y con Pansy. ¡Pansy! Hermione la odiaba, no entendía que veía él en ella, cuando para la castaña solo era una tonta.

"Le gusta porque es una de las más lindas del colegio, de buena familia y..." pensaba Hermione "sangre limpia" concluyó. Ella sabía que una de las razones por la que jamás Draco se fijaría en ella sería por no tener sangre limpia, eso la molestaba profundamente. Hermione no entendía porque él no podía verla a ella como algo más que una insignificante sangre sucia, muchos otros morían por estar con ella. La castaña se había dado cuenta que muchos chicos la miraban al verla pasar, y eso la ponía nerviosa pero le gustaba. ¿Por qué Draco no podía hacerlo?

"Ya no más, Hermione Granger, debes olvidarlo" pensaba mientras lo veía reír junto a un grupo de amigos que había a su alrededor. Volteó la vista rápidamente y la fijo en la entrada del Gran Comedor, la profesora Mcgonagall entraba seguida de varios alumnos de primer año.

* * *

Luego de que la selección y el banquete hubieran finalizado, el director se levantó.

- Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta deliciosa comida- les dijo con los brazos extendidos- Primero que nada les digo, que no pueden entrar al bosque prohibido bajo ninguna situación. Quiero que recuerden que debemos permanecer unidos, ahora que Voldermort ha vuelto y que los mortífagos han escapado de Azkaban.

Todos lo miraban expectantes, un escalofrío general había recorrido a varios alumnos al escuchar el nombre de Voldermort.

- Ahora quiero presentarle al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Héctor Lupin

Un profesor alto y delgado se levantó con una amplia sonrisa. Los alumnos aplaudían algo sorprendidos¿Lupin¿Era acaso familiar de su antiguo profesor? El director, luego de que Héctor se hubiera sentado nuevamente, habló como respondiendo las preguntas de todos:

- El profesor Héctor es primo de su antiguo profesor, Remus Lupin- explicó, la mayoría de estudiantes sonrieron complacidos, a todos les parecía que el profesor Remus eran el mejor que habían tenido y seguro que su primo debía ser muy bueno también- Ahora quisiera felicitar a la señorita Hermione Granger de Gryffindor y al señor Draco Malfoy de Slytherin, ya que son nuestros nuevos premios anuales ¿Quieren acercarse?

Hermione estaba en shock, ella había olvidado completamente lo de los premios anuales. Todo el mundo la felicitaba, sin embargo ella no escuchaba nada estaba demasiado nerviosa.

- Hermione- sintió que le susurraba Harry- Ve!

La castaña no supo como, pero sus piernas se levantaron y caminaron hacia donde estaba el director, sentía todas las miradas sobre ella. Llegó donde Dumbleore, le pusieron la insignia de premio anual y ella sonrió muy nerviosa, Draco estaba cerca de ella, sus miradas se juntaron unos momentos. Hermione sintió como toda ella temblaba. Draco se mostraba sin sentimiento alguno, ni siquiera sonreía. La castaña no entendió como podía ser tan frío, y se sentía culpable, culpable de que aún así... le siguiera gustando de tal forma.

**Fin del Capítulo**

¿Les gustó¿Podría mejorar?---- Dejen RevIeWs!


	3. Enfrentamiento

Hola como andan? Espero que re bien... Acá les traigo el capítulo 3! Espero que les guste... Me encantó que les haya gustado a todas las que lo leyeron... Me llama la atención, que varias me hicieron la misma observación (nunca me la habian hecho! pero que bueno que lo hicieran -) sobre las descripciones de los personajes y no entiendo por qué consideran que no son adecuadas, me gustaria que me lo aclararan para poder arreglarlo! **:-D**

**Respuesta a sus reviews:**

**Irene:** Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado... y espero verte por aca en los proximos capítulos! Tenes razón, jaja, son cortos los capi pero por casi siempre los hago asi, cuando siga con lo que me falta (porque ya tengo parte del ff escrito) los hago un poquito más largos ¿bueno? jeje... Gracias!

**Sakura- Granger:** Gracias por tu comentario! Que bueno que te haya gustado el ff... Sin embargo me gustaria preguntarte algo ... al principio me decis que escribo descripciones muy de novatas (cosa que admito porque practicamente acabo de empezar, jeje); pero al final decis que ya todos nos imaginamos a Draco y a Hermione por lo que no es necesario describirlos... entonces me dejaste un poco confundida, si podes aclararme bien la duda seria de mucha ayuda para mi!

**AndyVoldermort:** Jaja... le termino diciendo lo mismo a todas, pero es lo que tengo que decir: Gracias por leer mi ff y que bueno q te haya gustado! También me gustaría que me explicaras porque se te hicieron fuera de lugar las descripciones para poder ir mejorando... **:-) **Espero que sigas leyendo!

**Jean Potter Radcliffe: **Primero que nada te pregunto ¿vos entras a los foros de Harry Potter? Porque me parece que ya he visto tu nick ahi... jeje... Me alegra muchisimo que te este gustando el ff, y estoy completamente de acuerdo con lo que dijiste... ¿a quien podría no gustarle Draco Malfoy? jaja... Es divino! jaja...

**morgan'scat:** Gracias! Espero que sigas leyendo...

**GataSkaBlack:** Jaja... lo mismo digo... los chicos malos atraen demasiado! ... Gracias x leer!

**suzaru:** Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia! Gracias** :-)**

**NOTA:** Perdon si les digo casi lo mismo a todas... pero no hay mas que decir... la palabra indicada es GRACIAS x leer, x el apoyo y x pasarse!

Ahora si... a leer...

**Capítulo 3.**

_Querido Diario:_

_Mi primer día en Howgarts acaba de terminar, me dispongo a acostarme. Aún no puedo creer que me eligieron premio anual, si, premio anual. Siento un cosquilleo con sólo pensarlo, sobre todo con saber que esto lo comparto con mi peor enemigo, tal vez sea mi oportunidad para acercármele o tal vez no, pero ya no se que pensar... Recuerdo su rostro ante la noticia, completamente inexpresivo¿cómo puede ser tan frío? Y porque... ¿aun así me sigue gustando? Debería repugnarlo por la forma en que me trata, no solo a mi sino a mis amigos también, debería repugnarlo por ser tan frío y seco pero no puedo... me odio a mi misma por sentir lo que siento._

_El día de clases que tuvimos hoy fue agotador, tenemos muchísimos deberes. Se nota que este va a ser un año difícil pero..._

Hermione cerró el diario con fuerza y lo metió rápidamente bajo su almohada, una pelirroja acababa de entrar a la habitación. Hermione no le había contado a nadie sobre su diario, ni siquiera a Ginny, que era su mejor amiga; pero aún así no pensaba contarlo, no era que no confiara en ella pero, como dice el dicho, la curiosidad mato al gato. Además allí, en ese pequeño libro, tenía secretos de los cuales nadie podía enterarse, nunca, por más que quisiera.

- Hola Hermy - dijo la pelirroja fijando sus ojos verdes en ella, bostezó y volvió a mirarla- ¿Qué haces?

- Nada - mintió la castaña, no podía creer que ella, Hermione Granger, estuviera mintiendo porque no había cosa que ella más odiara que la mentira y sin embargo, allí estaba, utilizándola.- Me estaba por dormir

- Buena idea - dijo la pelirroja- Me voy a cambiar y también me voy a acostar

- Oye Gin ¿dónde están Pavarti y Lavender- preguntó la castaña ya que las dos muchachas compartían dormitorio con ellas y de vez en cuando hacían charlas femeninas por las noches, mejor dicho, era lo que generalmente hacían desde el año anterior.

- No creo que suban hasta dentro de unas dos horas - dijo Ginny sonriendo- Están en una mesa de la Sala Común arreglándose las uñas, ya sabes como son ellas - concluyó y se metió al baño.

Hermione sintió la lluvia de la ducha correr por lo que supuso que la pelirroja había decidido darse un baño, así que aprovechó para sacar el diario y continuar.

_... no me importa. No importa que este sea un año duro porque habrá valido la pena, en este año voy a demostrar todo lo aprendido anteriormente. Aún no puedo creer que ya este en séptimo, el tiempo pasa volando. En cualquier momento voy a tener que abandonar Howgarts: mi segundo hogar, por así llamarlo. Y a partir de ese momento, del instante en que abandone este castillo jamás volveré a ver a ese rubio que está segundo tras segundo en mis pensamientos. _

_Bueno, ya me voy a dormir. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, ya que a las 7 de la mañana tengo una reunión con Mcgonagall en donde me hablarán de mis nuevas responsabilidades de Premio Anual, y allí estará él... ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo evitar hablar de Draco Malfoy todo el tiempo. _

_Atte: Hermione Granger_

La castaña cerró el pequeño diario lentamente algo cansada, el día había sido agotador. Tomó su varita de su mesa de luz y murmuró un hechizo que cerró el diario, volvió a meterlo bajo su almohada y luego, recostó la cabeza en esta. Cerró los ojos lentamente, sintiendo el cansancio y la pesadez en ellos, se quedó dormida rápidamente.

* * *

La mañana del Martes llegó rápidamente. En la habitación de un rubio de Slytherin comenzó a sonar un despertador mágico a las 6 en punto. Draco se movió perezosamente.

- Malfoy, calla esa cosa- le dijo Zabbini con los ojos cerrados mientras se tapaba los oídos con la almohada. Draco se levantó e intentó apagar el despertador pero no lo logró, así que lo tiró furiosos contra la pared, el reloj se deshizo y dejó de sonar.

- Al fin- oyó murmurar el rubio a Spencer, quien dormía en una cama junto a la de Goyle.

El rubio tomó una toalla de colores verde y escarlata y se metió al baño. Prendió el agua bastante caliente y se metió allí, dejo que corriera por su cuerpo, que lo relajara. La puso un poco más fría y mojó su cara para despertarse mejor. Luego de varios minutos salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, buscó en su baúl el uniforme y su nueva insignia de "Premio Anual", finalmente volvió a entrar al baño para cambiarse.

Salió completamente vestido, sus compañeros aún dormían, miro el reloj eran las 6:30 A.M. las clases empezaban en unas dos horas.

Se miró en el espejo y sonrió conforme al mirarse. Varios de los botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados lo que dejaban ver un poco sus pectorales bien formados (pero tampoco se le veían mucho), varios mechones rubios mojados caían por su frente haciéndolo ver bastante sexy, era muy alto y llevaba su mirada altiva, lo que cautivaba la atención de todas las chicas. Era uno de los más cotizados de Howgarts.

En la Sala Común de las Serpientes no había nadie, el rubio se alegró un poco porque seguro que si hubieran habido personas allí se le hubieran acercado a hablar y lo hubieran retrasado.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del colegio, a subir y bajar escaleras, hasta que finalmente llegó al vestíbulo. Se encaminó al Gran Comedor y entró. Le hecho un vistazo; no había casi nadie. En la mesa de Slytherin sólo un par de alumnos de primer año y algunos de tercero. En las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff había uno que otro alumno de grados superiores y pocos pequeños. Y en la mesa de Gryffindor, estaban algunos de cuarto y tercero y...

"La sangre sucia de Granger" se dijo con fastidio.

No le bastaba con tener que verla en las clases y ahora en las reuniones con Mcgonagall como para también verla cuando desayunaba. Se dispuso a sentarse en su mesa ofuscado pero cambió de opinión. La Granger estaba sola en la mesa de Gryffindor, sin nadie que la protegiera o defendiera, además el rubio estaba aburrido¿por qué no molestarla un rato?

Hermione levantó la vista para servirse un poco de jugo de calabaza, se quedó atónita al ver que Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia ella. Decidió no prestarle atención pero su voz arrastrada y fría le llegó al instante:

- Pero si es la sangre sucia de Granger

- Pero si es el hurón saltarín- dijo ella fingiendo sarcástica alegría

- ¿Cómo te atreves? - dijo él furioso, Hermione sonrió satisfecha al ver como los ojos grises del rubio comenzaban a inundarse por la rabia. La castaña se levantó aún sonriendo y comenzó a caminar a la salida. Eso era demasiado, en opinión de Draco¿dejarlo hablando solo? Se iba a arrepentir, comenzó a caminar rápidamente, muerto de la ira detrás de ella mientras buscaba algún insulto que la hiera lo suficiente como para verla decaer. Pero en ese momento la profesora Mcgonagall entró al Gran Comedor.

Que bueno que estén listos los dos- les dijo ella¿Vamos a mi despacho?

Hermione y Draco asintieron, aunque el rubio con cierto resentimiento con la profesora por haberle interrumpido su "venganza"

* * *

Una hora después...

- ¿Les quedó todo claro? - les preguntó la Profesora Mcgonagall a ambos muchachos luego de explicarles sus responsabilidades como Premio Anuales. Draco y Hermione asintieron, se había estado mandando miradas de profundo odio en toda la reunión.

La castaña intentaba mostrarse fría y calculadora como siempre pero la mayoría de las veces bajaba la mirada, se ponía muy nerviosa cuando él la miraba con aquellos ojos grises.

- ¿Profesora? - dijo Hermione

- Dígame, señorita Granger

- ¿Cada cuanto van a ser las reuniones en las cuales nos vamos a reunir con los prefectos?

- Van a ser una vez al mes, les iremos informando las fechas - explicó Mcgonagall- Ya pueden retirarse

- Hasta luego, Profesora- dijo Hermione educadamente, se levantó y salió.

- Que tenga buenos días- dijo Draco fríamente mientras salía rápidamente, a él aún no se le había olvidado lo de Granger.

La vió caminando por un pasillo del lado derecho, se dispuso a seguirla pero en ese momento sintió como alguien lo llamaba, volteó y se encontró con Pansy.

"Que oportuna resultó ser mi novia" pensó sarcásticamente, al tiempo que ella llegaba corriendo donde él y lo besaba apasionadamente.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión? - le preguntó ella

- Aburrida, pero no era de esperarse lo contrario- le dijo él

- Seguro que si fue aburrida... y más aun teniendo que soportar a la sangre sucia esa...- dijo su novia con desprecio

- Tienes razón... - añadió él con asco- ¿Ya desayunaste?-preguntó de repenté

- No ¿me acompañas? - le dijo ella melosamente, el muchacho asintió y se fue junto a la chica al Gran Comedor.

* * *

Harry y Ron salieron de la Sala Común y llegaron al vestíbulo donde se encontraron con Hermione quien estaba a punto de subir.

- Hola Ron, Harry- saludó ella sonriéndoles a sus mejores amigos

- Hola Hermy- saludó Ron- ¿Que tal la reunión¿Malfoy te molestó?

- La reunión estuvo normal, y Malfoy no me molestó, tranquilo- le dijo ella

- ¿A donde vas? - preguntó Harry

- A la Torre de Gryffindor a buscar mis...

- ¿Libros? - preguntó el muchacho de cabello negro- azabache mostrándole un maletín con muchos libros

- Vaya! Gracias- le dijo la castaña agradecida sonriendo

- Supusimos que te iba a dar pereza ir por ellos- dijo Ron- ¿Que tenemos ahora?

- Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras- dijo Harry

- Al fin- dijo la castaña- Quiero conocer a el nuevo profesor Héctor ¿Vamos?

**Fin**

Yo se que los capítulos NO son largos, pero me gusta hacerlos así... en un futuro trato de hacerlos mas larguitos Ok? Lo que pasa es que parte de este ff ya lo tengo escrito.

Otra cosita, los invito a mi otro ff de Hermione/Draco... **"Como expresar lo que siento", **si les interesa espero verlas por alla!

Eso es todo por hoy... Espero que le guste, sigan leyendo y me den mas opiniones! **;-) **

Un BeSiTO! Gaby.


	4. La venganza I

Hola ¿Como van? Aca estoy de nuevo con el capítulo 4... Espero que les guste y me dejen muchos reviews... Me gustaría aclararles algo antes de poner el capítulo, este ff lo empezé cuando** NO **me había leido el sexto libro por lo que hay cosas que les pueden parecen incoherentes si las comparán con lo que debería suceder...

**Respuesta a sus reviews:**

**Sakura- Granger:** Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme y dejarme tu comentario... ! Voy a tratar de pasarme por tu ff lo antes posible porque sinceramente estos días estoy un poco estresada con el cole, de igual manera me vas a ver ahi!** :-)**

**Jean Potter Radcliffe (si queres decime tu nombre o como te gusta que te digan para que no sea tan largo! jeje): **No sos la del foro? jeje... Nooo alguien te robo el apodo! **;-)** Jajaja... Me alegra que te guste el ff y me gusto tu opinión sobre los capítulos¡yo pienso igual! cuando son muy largos a veces se vuelven muy densos y cuesta un poco leerlos... Sin embargo admito que los mios son MUY cortos...

**Suzaru: **Gracias x el review! ... Jajaja, a mi también me encanta cuando Draco es malo! xDxDxD... Mejor dicho de todas formas me encanta, pero malo es mas interesante! jaja

**Lily- Ana- 666 (Anitta):** Hola! Gracias x pasarte y bienvenida! (no te habia visto por el ff)... Con respecto a Hermione y a Hector, tu pregunta me sorprendio... jeje, pero no va a ver nada entre ellos por lo menos en el campo amoroso, creo que la diferencia de edad y el hecho de que sea su profesor lo complica un poco, aún más sabiendo como es Hermione que en todo sigue las reglas...

Ahora si... a leer...

**Capítulo 4.**

Hermione, Harry y Ron entraron a la Sala de DCLAO y se sentaron en los primeros puestos de la clase; estaban ansiosos por saber como les iría con el nuevo profesor. Poco a poco el aula se fue llenando, Draco entró y miró desde lejos a Hermione con furia, acción que la castaña no notó. ¡Como la odiaba!

Se sentó junto a Pansy y varios de su casa en la parte trasera del aula e instantáneamente, la puerta se abrió y todos voltearon la mirada para encontrarse con su nuevo profesor, quien lucía impotente e impactaba detrá de aquellos ojos mieles. Era bastante atractivo, cosa que las mujeres no pasaron desapercibida: alto, delgado y de cabello rubio con ciertas canas en el... y esos ojos mieles, esos ojos mieles que le daban un aire de misterio que lo hacían completamente interesante. El hombre entró y al llegar frente a su escritorio dijo con una sonrisa:

- Buenos días a todos

- Buenos días - dijeron varios a coro

- Si prestaron atención en el banquete supongo que deben saber que soy Héctor Lupin, su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras...y como dije anteriormente, si prestaron atención sabrán que su antiguo profesor, Remus, es mi primo- comentó, mientras todos los alumnos lo miraban expectantes

- No hacía falta que nos lo explicara - murmuró Draco en voz muy baja mientras el profesor continuaba conversando - Con esa pinta de desgarbado y esa sonrisa hiprócrita era fácil deducirlo...

Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle soltaron una pequeña risita al escuchar las palabras del rubio, pero nadie lo notó pues la mayoría se veía bastante interesada en la charla de su nuevo profesor, quien ya concluía para comenzar la clase.

- ... es por eso que aprenderemos hechizos de defensa personal- finalizó, luego agregó - Vamos a comenzar con la clase. Quiero que todos presten mucha atención; vamos a comenzar con un hechizo sencillo pero útil en la vida cotidiana.

Hubo un pequeño revuelo en el cual todos sacaron sus varitas y volvieron a mirar al profesor.

- Primero que nada ¿Alguien podría decirme en qué consiste el hechizo Protex?

Como era de esperarse una mano se levantó inmediatamente, el profesor miró a Hermione y le sonrió:

- Dígame ¿Señorita...?

- Hermione Granger - dijo ella - El hechizo protex es un hechizo muy simple utilizado, incluso por grandes magos, para protegerse de criaturas oscuras.

- Muy bien - afirmó él - 10 puntos para Gryffindor - los alumnos de la casa de los leones sonrieron, mientras que las serpiente les dirigían miradas de desprecio - Ahora ¿Alquien sabe porque se utiliza un hechizo diferente para defenderse de los humanos y de las criaturas oscuras¿Hermione? - dijo él al ver que ella levantaba la mano

- No estoy muy segura...- comenzó ella con cierto nerviosismo- Pero leí en un libro que el protex sirve para protegerse de las criaturas oscuras porque... es un hechizo oscuro y aunque los humanos utilizen magia oscura, no quiere decir que sean criaturas oscuras

- Así es - dijo él - Se que debe sorprenderles que utilice un hechizo que podría considerarse de magia oscura pero ya tengo el permiso del director. Este hechizo es realmente útil y le ayudará mucho, más que todo en estos tiempos en los cuales uno no sabe lo que...- cortó con cierto nerviosismo y continuó- Quiero que todos repitan:

_- ¡Protection!_

- ¡Protection! - gritaron todos

- Muy bien, ahora van a hacer filas y yo les voy a presentar una criatura oscura, insignificante, así que lo máximo que podría pasar es que les mordiera un dedo o algo así; y van a utilizar el hechizo del que acabamos de hablar - explicó él mientras destapaba una jaula que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, se quedaron boquiabiertos: Habían unas 40 criaturas pequeñas con ojos diabólicos, completamente de color negro a excepción de la última parte de la cola que era de color rojo fuego. Sus cuerpos eran muy delgados y eran bastante pequeños, todos emitían pequeños chirridos al ver a tanta gente que los miraban, lo que permitía ver sus pequeños colmillos que, a pesar de ser pequeños, se notaba que eran lo suficientemente fuertes para, no solo morderles el dedo, sino arrancárselo. Se movían de forma ansiosa dentro de la jaula.

- Profesor... ¿Qué son esas cosas? - preguntó Neville asustado

- Crixpituz, más conocidos como demonios de fuego - dijo una fría voz desde el final de la clase, que sorprendió a todos y a la vez produjo cierta conmoción entre los alumnos ¿Demonios de fuego?. Harry volteó la cabeza y se encontró con la irónica sonrisa de Draco Malfoy, sus miradas chocaron con odio. Hermione miraba a Draco con curiosidad y miedo ¿Qué clase de ser era él? ...

El profesor, un poco sorprendido porque su alumno supiera que eran esos seres pues no se encontraban fácilmente en libros de magia, continuó:

- Ahora ¿quién quiere ser el primero?- Harry sin saber por qué levantó la mano, el hombre lo miró sonriendo pues ninguno de sus otros alumnos se había atrevido a hacerlo- ¿Como te llamas?

- Harry, Harry Potter

El profesor lo contempló en silencio durante varios minutos...

- San Potter - dijo Draco con cierta furia - ...como siempre, tratando de llamar la atención. Yo lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo si él no hubiera levantado la mano primero... - le dijo a Pansy, quien le sonrió coquetamente.

- Bueno Harry- continuó el profesor - Ahora, lo que quiero que hagas es que te acerques a la jaula... Cuando esto suceda, pronunciaré un hechizo que te encerrará dentro de cortinas negras que impedirán que los crixpituz salgan por todo el salón, no podrás vernos a través de ellas. Sin embargo, nosotros si podremos verte para observar como realizas el hechizo y saber si es necesario intervenir en caso de cualquier inconveniente. Una vez las criaturas salgan de la jaula, pronuncia el hechizo para protegerte. Concentrate bien, cuando lo hagas y no dejes que el miedo se interponga.

Harry lo miraba atentamente.

- ¿Te quedó claro?

- Si, profesor - le dijo el muchacho

- Bueno, entonces, listo - dijo él alejándose un poco, pronunció un hechizo que Harry no pudo oír; y así como le dijo que sucedería comenzó a verse encerrado por una cortina negra.

Inmediatamente la jaula de los crixpituz se abrió y los 40 comenzaron a salir dirigiéndose hacia él, quien estaba un poco más lejos que la jaula. Los pequeños ojos de las criaturas estaban fijos en él irradiando ira y sus colmillos estaban al aire, listos para atacar. Harry sintió un poco de miedo... Estaban sólo a unos milímetros de él, todos sus compañeros miraban expectantes y nerviosos, al fin el moreno dijo con claridad:

¡PROTECTION!

Una luz azul cegadora salió de su varita y fue recorriéndolo hasta formar un campo de fuerza alrededor del muchacho. Las criaturas intentaban atravesarlo pero cada vez que lo tocaban sentían una leve descarga eléctrica que les impedía acercárseles.

Harry sintió como poco a poco volvían a la jaula y esta se cerraba, el hechizo comenzaba a desaparecer y las cortinas se abrían. Sus compañeros de Gryffindor aplaudían, los de Slytherin lo miraban recelosos. Hermione y Ron le sonreían. El profesor le dijo:

- Muy bien, Harry. La próxima vez intenta hacerlo cuando estén un poco más lejos de ti pero aún así estuvo muy bien. Me habían comentado que eras muy bueno pero al fin pude comprobarlo.

Harry sonrió orgulloso de si mismo.

- Dejame preguntarte algo... ¿Sentiste cierto temor al enfrentarte a ellos? - preguntó el profesor, Harry se sintió avengonzado al responder pero no le quedó más remedio que asintir, los Slytherin rieron.- Estas criaturas te invaden con un poder maligno que poseen haciendo sentir temor al que se enfrenta a ellas, por lo cual generalmente las personas se desconcentran y ellas pueden atacar...- un escalofrío recorrió a los alumnos, sin embargo, los slytherin no dejaron de sonreir con suficiencia provocando en Harry más rabia de la que ya sentía hacia ellos - ¿Quien quiere ser el próximo?- preguntó el profesor, los gryffindorianos levantaron la mano instantaneamente.

La clase transcurrió animada el resto de tiempo que quedaba, se notaba que ese iba a ser un año muy interesante en DCLAO.

Cuando la campana que denotaba el final de clases sonó, todos los leones abandonaron la clase con cierto pesar; mientras las serpientes sentían alivio por el final de aquella clase, patética, según todos ellos.

Hermione caminó junto a Harry y Ron.

- Me encantó la clase y me encanta la manera de enseñar del nuevo profesor- les comentó

- ¿Te gusta la manera de enseñar o el profesor?- preguntó Ron sarcásticamente, Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y decidió ignorarlo.

Los tres llegaron al Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a almorzar. Entraron y Hermione divisó a Ginny en la mesa de Gryffindor, la castaña decidió caminar hacia allá para sentarse junto a su mejor amiga pues quería conversar con ella y alejarse de Ron para no pelear.

- Hola Gin- le dijo a la pelirroja - ¿Qué tal tu primera clase del día de hoy?

- Aburrida - contestó ella sin siquiera pensarlo

- ¡Uy pero que emotiva!

- Historia de la Magia nunca da emoción- agregó ella riendo- Más bien da sueño

- Ahora si te entiendo- dijo la castaña quien era la única que lograba mantenerse "despierta" en esa clase pero que a pesar de eso, consideraba monótona y desde el curso anterior, aunque continuaba con sus apuntes, no le era fácil prestar atención al 100 a esta.

En ese momento, Harry se les acercó junto con Ron.

- ¿A que no saben?- dijo el primero con un poco de fastidio, lucía algo estresado

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó una Hermione curiosa

- Esta semana debo organizar las pruebas para el equipo de quiditch de Gryffindor- explicó Harry, quien desde el año anterior había sido nombrado capitán del equipo

- Pero no va a ser tan difícil- lo animó Ginny, quien jugaba como cazadora junto con Dean Thomas- Después de todo, sólo faltan los golpeadores y un cazador...

- Vaya manera de darme ánimos...- comentó Harry y sonrió - Falta la mitad del equipo! - Ginny rió, y el moreno se perdió unos momentos en esa risa con un toque de sensualidad y de niñez que la caracterizada, terminó por admitir que no sería tan difícil encontrar los miembros pues tampoco tenía que hacerlo solo, contaba con la ayuda de los otros miembros del equipo.

- ¿Qué tenemos después? - preguntó Ron

- ¿Es que acaso nunca lees el horario? - le preguntó Hermione fastiada - Tenemos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas ¡al fin vamos a poder ver a Hagrid!

- ¿Vamos ya? - preguntó Harry, sus amigos asintieron mientras se paraban - Adiós Gin - le dijo a la pelirroja. Los tres se despidieron y salieron.

Las clases del día terminaron rápidamente, Hermione caminaba a la biblioteca para adelantar algunas tareas de la semana y para leer unos momentos en una de las mesas que estaban más apartadas, así podía relajarse y despejar su mente. Esperaba que todas las clases de la semana fueran como la que habían tenido ese día con el profesor Lupin, mejor dicho, con el nuevo profesor Lupin. Interesante e interactiva; asi describiría su clase Hermione. Las demás clases no estuvieron nada mal, incluso la de Hagrid fue entretenida y eso a la castaña la desestresaba pues dejaba de pensar en ese rubio de ojos grises para concentrarse en cosas, según ella, más interesantes.

Llegó a la biblioteca ¡Maldita sea! Se quería olvidar de él no verlo a todo momento ¿Qué estaba haciendo alguien como él en la biblioteca¿Es que acaso sabía leer siquiera?

El rubio estaba allí, sentado en una mesa más o menos alejada de las demás, Pansy se encontraba junto a él, Crabbe y Goyle lo miraban atentamente mientras él aparentemente leía algo muy interesante.

La castaña no aguantó la tentación, camino a una de las estanterías cercanas haber si lograba escuchar o captar aunque sea un poco de esa lectura tan interesante que el rubio leía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus labios. Caminó por ahí oculta, de tal forma que ninguno de los 4 Slytherins que estaban cerca pudieran verla. A sólo un par de metros pudo captar la fría voz de Draco.

- ... ahora que el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado está más fuerte que nunca y tiene más seguidores, el mundo mágico teme que este dispuesto a eliminar a todos los provenientes de muggles, ósea "los sucios"- añadió Draco despectivamente para continuar con su lectura- Capaz de todo, asesinar niños, adultos, adolescentes... lo que sea que se interponga en el camino entre el poder y la limpieza de la sangre...

Hermione no pudo oír más, la voz de Draco seguía sonando y sin embargo ella no la oía o no quería oírla... sintió náuseas de repente... ¿Cómo podía existir en la tierra alguien tan despreciable como Lord Voldermort? Capaz de matar a niños inocentes por no considerarlos "puros", sabiendo que él mismo era "impuro"; capaz de matar seres humanos nobles y de increíble talento por ser "impuros", capaz de tanto para ser poderoso y "purificar la raza"... ¿Cómo podían existir seres como Draco Malfoy¿Cómo alguien podía conocer sobre semejante atrocidades y disfrutar de ello¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de él¿Cómo? ... En ese momento lo repugnó, lo odió como nunca antes... De repente cayó en cuenta que las palabras del rubio habían cesado, silencio, debía alejarse de allí... No le convenía que la encontraran... Giró intentando alejarse, y al hacerlo chocó con una estantería provocando que esta se desequilibrara y unos libros cayeran al suelo captando la atención de los Slytherins, que se disponían a levantarse de la mesa y alejarse hasta hacía unos segundos atrás...

"Que se vayan, que no me vean" pensó Hermione, al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su espalda al escuchar una voz a su lado derecho:

- Vaya, vaya- dijo Draco mirándola con suficiencia- Pero si es la sangre sucia de Granger, y esta sólita, así te quería ver...- se le acercó y le dijo al oído- Llegó la hora de mi venganza...

**Fin del capítulo**

Eso es todo... Ojalá me dejen MUCHISIMOS reviews y espero que les guste! y no me abandonen! Un besito, Gaby


End file.
